Duty
by DarkGoddess2002
Summary: Tonks and Hermione have a conversation.


You remember when I said I wasn't going to read a story that makes me angry? well I broke that. Written because a story I read called Duty to Him really, really pissed me off. Oh and the whole H/G thing too.

"Can you believe him?" Hermione demanded of Tonks. "He wants me to stay out of the fighting."

Tonks sighed. "Hermione, you know why he asked you to stay out. The boy is so smitten it's gotten a little pathetic."

Hermione sighed as she slumped in his chair. "I know."

Caught in her own dejection Hermione didn't notice the look on Tonks face. "Then you'll stay out then?"

Hermione looked back up in surprise. Then her brown eyes filled with anger. "How can you ask me to stay out? Merlin knows I love that black-haired idiot, but he's not the best for any kind of plans."

Once again Hermione was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to see Tonks expression. "I think we need to have a little talk."

Caught by the seriousness of Tonks voice Hermione looked up.

Standing Tonks started to pace. "Harry is the only one who can stop Voldemort. We all know it. Dumbledore died for Harry just so Harry can complete his mission.

"Harry loves you, he wants you to be safe and so that's what you'll do. You will sit here while the final battle goes on. If and when Harry wins you will be here, waiting for him, with a big smile on your face. You will tell him you're proud of him. You will tell him you love him. And if he has the energy you will shag his brains out."

Hermione's face flushed- not from embarrassment but from anger. "What…"

"Shut up." Tonks hissed at her. "And in the mean time if Harry wants to shag you, you will. You will do everything he wants you to. I don't care if he wants to tie you to the bed and call you mommy."

Hermione's face hardened, her brown eyes glittered dangerously.

"He is the only way we will win this war. Your job, your duty in this war is to keep him happy. No matter what. If that means you stay here, then you will"

Tonks continued to pace, making sure that Hermione couldn't see her face as she talked. "His love for you is his strength and if he wants you safe then I will personally tie you to the bed."

Hermione stood slowly to face Tonks, one eyebrow arched in challenge. "I'd like to see you try." Hermione said in a cold voice.

Tonks finally turned to face the bushy haired witch. What she saw made her wince just a little. The girl looked ready to murder.

"I have been at Harry's side for seven years. I have loved him for as long as I can remember. He means more to me than anything else in this world and nothing, I mean nothing is more important to me than him. I would do anything for him, die for him, kill for him, but I will never stand by while he risks his life." She moved so she was standing right in front of Tonks.

"And I refuse to live without him."

Trying to hide her unease the young woman instilled in her, Tonks managed a sneer. "And you think that you could save him from Voldemort?"

Hermione raised her chin a notch. "I know the last time Voldemort came up against a woman that loved Harry, he came to a very nasty end."

Tonks stared at her for a long moment, her respect for the muggle-born witch soaring. "You would stand between one of the most powerful dark wizards that was ever born and Harry?"

A smug superior smile appeared on Hermione's face. "Without a wand." She said simply.

Tonks finally let out a small, relieved laugh. "Good. For a moment I was afraid you'd just give in and let him go off without you."

Still eyeing Tonks with a slightly distrustful look Hermione gave her a slight look of distain. "I'm not a wilting flower. It would take more than Voldemort to make me leave Harry. And if Harry thinks for a moment that I'm going stand by and wait for him; he's not half as smart as I thought."

Tonks gave her a respectful nod. "Good."

"You were testing me?" Hermione questioned. "You don't really think that I should stay?" Hermione asked.

"Hell no." Tonks said. "I didn't give up on Remus did I?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but the very boy who had sparked their conversation strolled into the library. Harry paused slightly when he saw the two women together.

He opened his mouth to greet them when Hermione came forward go as close as she could to him without stepping on his feet.

"If you ever suggest I stay behind again; Voldemort will have to get in line behind me to kill you." She hissed in a soft voice then just pushed past him to stalk out of the room.

"What?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Tonks chuckled softly as she came forward to slap Harry on the shoulder. "You got yourself a winner there Potter." She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't get her too mad though. Girl's bloody scary. Gotta feel a little sorry for old Voldemort, facing her." Then she took left, leaving a confused Harry behind her.

Harry, looking around the library as if something there could alleviate his confusion.

"What?" He asked the room at large.

Ron wondered into the room, seeing Harry staring at the wall.

"What's wrong there, mate?"

Harry finally looked at Ron. "Women are barking." Harry mumbled.

Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Been trying to tell you that, mate."

Fin

As I said above this was written because of Duty to Him. The fact that they author would make any HHR story look like some cheap H/G knock off makes me a little ill. As I was reading it I kept on thinking "Well Hermione will start telling Tonks off" But that moment never happened. Hermione is not Ginny end of story. To make her act like it is an insult to everyone who loathed H/G in HBP. :Clears throat, looking a little embarrassed.: end rant.


End file.
